Aino
Aino is the little sister of Tapio and a major character in HT Adventures. Biography Early Life Aino was born in the same family as Tapio, with a Po-Matoran and Ko-Matoran as parents. But the parents were killed by a Giant Monster. When Tapio left for school, Aino usually stayed home with the aunt, who took care of them. When Inwirn turned the Matoran of Feritanaya against Tapio, Aino escaped the land with him and his friends. They went to Bio-Land and after an incident with Two Large Beasts, Aino moved to live with Tapio and their new friend, Henkka. Alliance of the Enemies When Inwirn and Alex started to attack them, Aino and the others escaped and started a journey to Alex's Fortress. Aino became friends with Pewka during this time, as Henkka called her and Iruini to help them. During one battle, Aino and Iruini ended up in the Kowa Mountains, near Matoran Hordika's Hut. Matoran Hordika saved the two, and they returned to the main band. They began an attack on Alex's Fortress, and while Matoran Hordika, Iruini and Pewka fought there, Aino, Tapio and Henkka snuck inside. They went to a room in the fortress where they saw Energized Protodermis in a pool below. Alex attacked them, and while battling him, Aino fell into the Energized Protodermis and transformed into a Toa. She knocked Alex aside, defeated Kidhiki and Nekka, but ended up falling into the protodermis once more, along with the others, becoming Ketawniki. The fusion ended the battle by destroying all of Inwirn's minions, but defused after that. After the defusion, Aino got a portion of its power and became an Elite Toa, more powerful than she had been before. Return of the Enemies Aino was going home with her friends when they were attacked by a group of Fire Matoran and a Vahki. The battle separated Aino, Pewka, and Iruini from the others and they decided to try and find them. During their search, they found the Tohunga Village and its tribe. After talking, she convinced the leader to give her some Tohunga to assist her in finding her friends. They left then, unaware of the oncoming battle. Aino and Iruini searched for their friends with the Tohunga, and finally found them after many twists and turns. They then took part in the Battle of Inwirn's Second Base in which Aino succeeded in killing Nekka. Aino survived the battle and returned home with her brother and friends. Tonga's Attack Aino and her friends were attacked by a group of Vahki, commanded by Tonga, in their home sometime later. The group managed to defeat them and set out on a journey to find their attacker, Tonga. They eventually gained their information from Unidentified Toa of sound. During their search, the group was attacked by Vahki and Rahkshi and the group was separated. Aino's group went into Tohunga Village to get some help from their old allies. Aino and her friends were reunited and raided Tonga's Fortress. During their final battle against Tonga, Aino ordered Tapio and Henkka to channel their Toa Power in Tonga. First Tonga grew stronger, but then exploded, for he could not hold such power. Raw power went through Aino, Tapio and Henkka, turning them into Mega Matoran. Aino didn't turn into one, but she got her jetpack from Tonga's shattered pieces which were reassembled into the jet-pack by the flowing power. False Reality During the attack of the Lerahk clones, Aino aided her friends in the war. During the Invasion of the Spiders of Doom, Aino was temporarily turned into a beast. She was also one of the Chosen Ones in the False Reality, when she found about from Henkka and Tapio. She later struggled to get her memory back by obtaining her mask, her jetpack and an energy ball from Garan. She succeeded and battled Inwirn in the end, until Tapio changed reality back to normal with the Mask of reality. Aino has just hung around with Tapio and his friends since. She just fought alongside her friends in Piraka Attack, and moved to Comic Land soon after. Quest for the Four Great Lands In Toatapio Nuva's Comics, Aino was the smartest character, and loved computers. When Zuxan came to the house asking for The Guardian, Aino informed him that he was dead. Zuxan then informed then that he was the last of the Four Great Brothers, and that the Four Great Lands would be destroyed if he were to die. Grandeg attacked, but he was driven away, and Aino and her friends went to to Ko-Metru to hide from Grandeg. On their way, they were attacked again, this time by Grandeg as well as his robots. Aino was captured by Grandeg, but later escaped and rescued her other friends with help from Dvd. Aino also helped Zuxan get to the Temple of Comic Land. In the end, it was Aino who saved the Four Great Lands by connecting the Great Stones at the Temple of Gruissiono. Return to Bio-Land She later moved back to Bio-Land with Tapio and other friends. One day she, Tapio and Matoran Hordika went to Kohonga City to vote in Bio-Land's Leader Election. She stayed back after that, she wanted to go shopping. When she was going home, she was knocked unconscious. When she awoke again, she raced to the house to find Tapio battling Ziggo and Morphy. Aino trapped Morphy in an electric prison and Ziggo in a net. They then took them to the police. After that, they found out that a war was raging in Tofug City. Arthur called Tapio, telling him and the others to come to Tofug City immediately. They did and were given a task by him. He wanted them to join him in his battleship and fight the Spiders of Doom. They did this and set off. In the air, they were attacked. When Tapio and Matoran Hordika went missing on the ship, Aino went to investigate and found them fighting two Matoran warriors. Aino defeated them, but several airships crashed into the larger battleship and when it began to fall down, the two Matoran warriors escaped. Aino protected Arthur and herself with a shield during the crash. After the crash, Aino and Arthur found Tapio, severely injured. They quickly took him to Tofug City to be healed. After that, Aino was given another assignment. Using her jetpack, she was supposed to find the base of the spiders of doom and get info from it. Using her invisibility powers, Aino flew and found the base. Aino got inside the base through a hole in the wall. She went in and found herself in a pit with a Protocairn and a dead Toa. Still invisible, she flew up and saw the base from inside. She was shocked to find that the leader was Alex. Then Aino saw Thul and Thal enter and battle Alex. They were defeated and captured, but Aino rescued them. The three escaped into a storage room where they found a submarine. Just as the villains came after them, they burst through the wall and found themselves underwater. They escaped and saw the storage rooms of the base flood behind them. They drove the submarine to the Bilda River, where they found Matoran soldiers readied to battle. She went there and found Tapio. After some talking, Aino was given a new quest. She went to Comic Land with an airship to oversee some Bz Guards' move to Bio-Land. She arrived there safely and started back with another airship with two pilots and Bz Guards., but the Bz Guards were killed, and Aino had to defeat three Spiders of Doom that were on the ship. Then she realized that the drivers, Roks and Poks, were working with Alex. The drivers intentionally crashed the ship and left with parachutes. Aino survived and found herself next to the Tohunga Village, where she had a discussion with the Tohunga Professor, which was cut short by the arrival of more Spiders of Doom. Tohunga Village lost the battle and Aino, Tohunga Professor, Thul and Thal were taken into the old Piraka Base. Alex showed them the Life Machine and attempted to use it when Tapio and a few of his friends broke in. Alex managed to transform himself into a titan during the following battle by absorbing Thul, Thal and his assistant Toa's power through the Machine]. Henkka fought the titan Alex until Mata Nui awoke, causing much damage to Bio-Land. The Rising After The Rising, Henkka explained that Teridax had taken control of the Matoran Universe and banished Mata Nui to space in the Ignika. Aino went with her friends to find Arthur, and began to discuss plans of how to free the Matoran Universe. They decided that Tapio, Arthur, Matoran Hordika and some soldiers would fly into space after the Ignika, while Aino would lead Arthur's scientists in a secret Tofug City lab to create a virus that could put Teridax to sleep. Aino was a bit disappointed about this, but let his brother and friends go. Aino stood in Bio-Land, leading the project of the creation of a new virus. Every now and then she called Tapio on their spaceship to talk with them. Great Migration One night, Aino received a vision from the Guardian of the Kowa Mountains. He told Aino to assemble all beings of Aqua Magna and bring them to the Kowa Mountains, the only place safe from Teridax. Aino set off on the mission. During Aino's trip to Feritanaya, she met her aunt, who she hadn't seen since when she was a little child. Her aunt then joined Aino on her quest. Aino and her aunt warned many lands about Teridax and got them to leave their homes and go to Kowa Mountains. Suddenly, all Aqua Magna inhabitants were teleported to the Kowa Mountains. Aino then got a vision from Tapio, who told her that he had been changed into a Great Spirit and that he would leave them for all eternity. Aino sadly said goodbye to him. Before vanishing, they hugged, and Tapio disappeared. Sadly, Aino watched as the Guardian of the Kowa Mountains awoke Kowa, the spirit of the mountains, and a great place of refuge was created for all Aqua Magna inhabitants. Spherus Magna Aino lived for months in the new land of Kowa, working as a chronicler of sorts. The protective shield of Kowa protected its inhabitants as the whole planet of Aqua Magna moved fused with the other planets, reforming Spherus Magna. After this, Kowa became inactive and the protective shield disappeared. However, the great mountain and land of Kowa remained as a part of Spherus Magna. Aino decided to live there ever after. Powers and abilities As a Toa, Aino had complete control over sand. She also wore the mask of sand, as well as the staff of sand, which gave her even greater control over that element. Both were lost when she became a Matoran again, but she was given possession of a jetpack with 101 powers. ]] Stats Personality and traits Aino is friendly, smart and sensible, but often gets angry about small things. She is good at keeping her ground, but is not too stubborn. She is also eager to help any of her friends and fights with knowledge against enemies. Quotes See Also *Aino/Gallery Appearances *Prehistory of Henkka and Tapio *Alliance of the Enemies *Return of the Enemies *Tonga's Attack *War of the Clones *False Reality *Piraka Attack *''Toatapio Nuva's Comics'' *''Quest for the Four Great Lands'' *''Aino's Blog'' *''Death Journey'' Category:HT Adventures Category:Matoran Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Sand